heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.09.08 - ...Stays in Vegas
Gambit peeks into Rogue's room, his left arm in a sling and fresh bandages wrapped around his arm underneath the fitted t-shirt he wears. His beloved Inverness, more the worst for wear, has apparently been set off for some repair work. Comfortable jeans and boots make for lazy day attire, and only the fresh bruises and minor cuts on his face and arms contend his relaxed air. "Bon maten, mon cherie," Gambit says, spotting Rogue. A crooked grin works across his face and he turns, closing the door behind him. "I didn' wake you up?" he asks. Almost silent footsteps carry him towards the woman, a look of concern on his face. "Doctor real scare when you came in," he informs her. "T'ought you were dead. Luck girl, dat blade didn' hit nothin' vital," he informs her. Rogue adjusts to sit up more in the bed, and rubs away at her eyes, "Kinda. Wasn't really havin' a good dream anyway." She let out a yawn and touched at her stomach over her gown, it was sore to the touch, "And Ah bet that Doctor didn't react well my 'skin condition' either. What a mess." She gestured towards his arm, "You okay?" "Dis?" Remy nods, then shakes his head, grinning. His tousled bangs hang to his brows. "Ain't but a scratch, belle. He got lucky, hit me wit' dat spear ting." He eases into the chair adjacent to her bed, unable to hide a wince. He clearly is under-stating the severity of his injuries. "I give Belladonna dis, dat woman don't forget," he mutters. "An' she don' cheap out on de mercenary. Where de hell she fin' dat honkin' tin can, ah never know. Ugly sumbitch, oui?" he says, flashing another quick grin at the southern belle. Rogue let out a small laugh and pulled up the blanket a bit higher on her. She felt exposed without her gloves on, she worried that while she slept one of the nurses might have accidently touched her. Rogue quickly recalled that she hadn't actually been in a hospital since her change. She quickly turned her attention back to Remy, "Yeah about that. Who is this Belladonna chick? You got seven angry exes out there?" Remy's face falters, then falls, the grin giving way to a wary, frustrated mask. "Non. Just de one," he explains with a sigh. "Bella was... well, we was togethuh long as we remember. Folks hated each other. Really, uh, Romeo et Juliet, oui?" he says, pronouncing it with a heavy Creole accent. "When dey find out 'bout us, we get together an' it good for a while, but..." he shakes his head, frustrated, trying to put into words a situation he's clearly trying to keep Rogue /out/ of. "Sometin' happin'. Her brothah died wit me. She blame me, de families, dey fly apart. Everyone start killin' an' fightin' an' when de dust settle, dey kick me out of de Gu- N'awlins," he says, catching himself, "an' Bella she say one day, she skin me like a cat an' put my hide on her wall." "I figger she jes' speakin', y'know, metaphor. Guess she ain't kiddin'." Rogue adjusted her bed so that she could sit upright, and let out a curse as it sent a quick shot of pain to her new stitches, "Yikes. So she sent that big hunk a metal after ya in Vegas? Girl must really have a vendetta." She let out a small chuckle, "Gotta say, first time I've ever been stabbed on a first date." She could hear her mother's urgings in her mind to stab the man herself and escape from the hospital before any more trouble comes her way. "Wish I could say de same," Remy says, that charming grin coming back to his face again. He eases back into the seat, stretching his legs out in front of him. "Hell, wish I could say dat 'bout offerin' a gal drinks." He adjusts his sling, eying Rogue appreciatively. Then again, he'd been doing that when she'd been wearing (then not wearing) the little black dress. Remy appreciates a southern belle. "You lookin' ok for havin' an extra hole in you. How you feelin'?" he asks. "Dey give you some good medication?" Rogue actually felt her stomach turn at his last comment, and ran her fingers through her hair feeling desperate for a good shower, "Ah'll be alright. If there was a mutant who could heal super-fast around, that would about hit the spot." Shehe adjusted so Remy couldn't see and lifted her dress to check the wound. It wasn't pretty but would heal well enough, "No midriff-revealin' shirts for me for a while. By the way. . ." She put it back down and smirked, "Did you like my dress last night? You know, before it was ruined forever. Liked that one too." "So, that how you did that?" Remy asks. That wary concern returns to his voice and unconsciously, he leans back a half inch. "It ain't... I mean, you kissed me-" he coughs, "an' den it was like... ah dunno. It was like lookin' in a mirror. You even moved like me," he says. "You uh... How does that work, anyway? You jes' kiss a guy an' you can do what he does, even if he a mutant?" he inquires, trying to work through the conceptual stuff. Remy's clever, but science clearly isn't his forte. "An' yeah, was likin' dat dress. An' ah kin say, it looked even better on de floor," he's quick to add, flashing a quick and daring grin at the girl despite his tone of concern. Rogue's brows furrowed together as her arms crossed over her chest, "As the paramedics cut it off? Better not have caught a glance Remy LeBeau. Ah'd get mighty cross." She let out a breath, and found a cup of water on the table next to her bed, "Somethin' like that. With mutants, Ah can borrow their powers. And for everyone, Ah'll catch their memories, skills all a that. And yeah, havin' yers was pretty handy, gotta admit. You sure can move. Can't touch for long, though.' "Cros' my heart," Remy says solemnly, despite the roguish gleam in his eyes. "Eyes shut de whole time." He gives Rogue another look, this one a bit more thoughtful. "Was wonderin' last night. You was wearin' gloves when we was holdin' hands. Guess ah shoulda thought of that." He squirms a bit. "So... you can' kiss a guy without that happenin'?" he asks, looking both sympathetic and discomfoted. "What happens if you... do it for longer?" Rogue rubbed at the side of her arm and looked out of her window, not wanting to meet his gaze, "Ask the first boy Ah ever kissed, think he's still in a coma." She could see her mother, Mystique in the corner smiling that this was just going to scare the new guy off. Good riddance. There was some emotion in her voice, there was a lot of hurt in this girl. And not just in the new stab wound. "Yeah Ah can touch for a sec, maybe more sometimes to borrow or whatever. But that means whatever you know, Ah know. And then if its much longer wellthings can get bad real quickly." She closed her hand into a fist, "In fact. Couple years ago Ah held onto a superhero for too long. . .when Ah had my start in all a this. Absorbed her powers and personality for a long while. Kinda miss it sometimes, Ah could fly, strength. The whole nine yards. Tryin' to be my own person now. Tryin." Remy's quiet. Really quiet. He leans forward with a very measured and deliberate motion, and folds a sheet over Rogue's hand. With a tentative but steady gesture, he puts his hand on top of hers with the sheet separating them, then squeezes, looking at her face with those intensely scarlet eyes. "Ain't easy bein' yoah own person for any of us," he tells her quietly. "We all wanna be one ting, an' someone screamin' in our face to make us sometin' else. Ain't easy," he repeats. "Powers much curse as gift some day, even for me," he tells her with a quiet tone of sympathy. A small blush spread across Rogue's cheeks, and she nodded. From everything she could tell from him so far, she knew he understood. "Aint that the truth." There is a silence as she wanted to try the whole kiss thing again and suddenly asked, "Actually. Think my gloves are around anywhere? Feel naked enough as it is." "Ah think so. Gimme a minute." Remy gets to his feet and starts shuffling over to the little desk, limping a bit. He's hampered a bit by one hand, but he finds a pair of elbow-length gloves down at the bottom of the bag. "Got 'em washed an' clean for ya, last night. Not much to do but sit here an' watch you sleep. You snore a bit, y'know that?" he says, his eyes teasing as he hands the silken gloves off to the girl, along with a fresh t-shirt. It's got a 'Get well 'Beary' soon' on it, with a cute little teddy bear. It's a bit small and tight, perhaps by coincidence? Remy winks again and turns his back, looking out the window while Rogue gets herself dressed under the covers. Rogue laughed when she saw the t-shirt and gave Remy a look. While his back was turned she slipped into the top and slid her gloves back on. The shirt didn't quite fit her more dark aesthetic, but hey anything was better than a hospital gown. "You watched me sleep too? Embarrassing. Consider this my second weirdest first date. Or is it our second? Nevermind, really doesn't matter." A smirk spread across her face, "Ah aint stayin' in this bed a second longer than Ah need to. Gonna be pricy enough, and who is to say that big hunk of high-tech junk aint gonna show up again? 'Sides. Cut our night short." Remy turns around, adjusting his sling. "Well where to, sweet thing?" he asks the girl, holding a hand out to her as she gets to her feet. "Ah guess if we gonna skip out on de bill, we better slip outta heah post-haste. Dey gonna start askin' for a credit card soon an' ah don' carry dat much roll wit' me," he informs her wryly. Rogue had a very small number attached to her own bank account, and no medical insurance for that matter. And currently no pants. She pushed down her shirt, wishing it was a little longer, "Alright then, Ah touched you long enough to know a little. . ." She placed a hand on her hip, "That you are a master theif. Used to breakin' things out right? Then how about how can you sneak out a broken girl out of a hospital?" Remy grins, taking a langorously indulgent look at Rogue's great gams, then tilts his head towards the door. He glances left and right down the hallway and starts moving with precise, slow steps, keeping Rogue up with him easily. It's not so much that he's quiet or agile that his timing is just /perfect/. Turning a corner, stepping around a pillar, ducking behind a passing dolley full of food for the floor. And that confidence! Remy walks like he owns the place, and like Rogue belongs with him. He steals a wheelchair and a blanket without so much as a break in stride, catching Rogue in the chair and draping the blanket on her lap. He ditches the sling and pushes her chair along, walking with a longer stride as he carts her along. Straight to the service elevator, down ten floors, out a back entrance, and in short order, Remy's got her outside a /very/ nice Mercedes that says BIGDOC on the plates. Remy parks her on the passenger side, then goes to the driver's door and does something with a length of coathook and some prodding. The door pops open and he disappears under the steering wheel. Less than sixty seconds later, the car starts with a hiccough. Remy unlocks the door, then grins through the window at Rogue. "Hop in." Rogue follows Remy's lead. As he clearly knows what he was doing. She felt like they were going to get caught at any moment, but really everyone was swept up in their tasks and his timing was that great. After he hot wired the car she slipped out of the wheelchair and into the passenger seat, "Ah've skipped out on a meal or two, not gonna lie. But a hospital? What a thrill." She looked back out towards the door, catching some large orderlies checking around the inside of the lobby, "Whoops. Okay Go go go!" She laughed as the sped off, and touched her stomach, "Little too early for laughin. That was a little /too/ fun." "Nice an' easy," Gambit grins, easing into the seat like he owns it. He cruises out of the parking lot at a sedate speed, finding a pair of sunglasses and putting them on. "So mon petite belle, where to? Somethin' to eat? Or somewhere to rest up a bit?" he inquires. He glances over at Rogue as they hit the freeway, looking a bit speculative. "Not... not dat anyone ever call me shallow, mind, but... we can't touch, how we... y'know, date?" he asks her, stumbling a bit. It's a difficult topic to bring up under the best of circumstances. "Ah mean... shit, now ah soun' like a tarpatch bumpkin," he moans, clearly regretting his words immediately after saying them. Rogue made a face, and rolled the window so she could tap her fingers along the newly stolen car's edge. It was indeed a mood killer, "Yeah. . .not with comments like that, Sug." She pointed towards one of those cheesy super centers, "Ah'm grabbing some clothes and then we can figure out what we are doin' form there." After a few minutes of awkard silence, and Rogue grabbing an outfit that looked somewhat decent, a pair of shorts and a yellow flannel shirt. She slid back into the car, "Aint easy. And Ah kinda doubt you are up for the task, don't think many would. So don't sweat it. Ah'll catch a plane back ta Genosha or New York." Remy shakes his head and turns the car towards the strip. "What? Th Remy shakes his head and turns the car towards the strip. "What? Th' hell you do that for?" he asks, grinning at Rogue. He's all charm again. "Dis de mos' fun ah had in weeks. Got shot at, spent de night on de strip wit a pretty girl, gotta see her... legs." He winks bawdily at the woman. "Ah jes' wonderin'. Didn' mean t' make you oncomfortable," he asks her. "Jes... wonderin'. Not dat your company ain't a hella lotta fun. It's worth stickin' roun' wit you jes' to see what else happens next," he chuckles. Rogue rolled her eyes and tossed her new bear shirt into her bag, and made herself comfortable, "Plus, you don't look like the kinda guy who would shy away from a challenge, now would ya?" She looked down at her new short shorts and cowboy boots, and hoped she wouldn't accidently brush up against anyone. Damn crap stores and their selections. Oh well. "Tell you the truth, Remy. Around you Ah feel pretty comfortable. More comfortable than Ah have for a while around the X-men, my new uh Genosha friends. And all o that mess I got into before all a that. So Ah'm up for some fun." She touched at the side of her stomach, "As long as Ah don't pop a stitch." "Ah'll be gentle," Gambit grins at Rogue, cruising along on the freeway. "Look, jes.... ah mean, no pressure, oui?" he tells her. "Ah ain't askin' for nothin'. Remy ain't dat kinda guy. You're pretty an' all but ah don' wan' you to, uh... think..." He sighs loudly and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Merde," he says again. "Look, how 'bout you talk an' ah sit heah an' soun' like ah know somethin'." Rogue smiled and bit at the side of her lip as she reached over and gently squeezed his thigh, with no danger due to his jeans, "Yer kinda cute when awkward. Kinda refreshin' sometimes, because you always seem like you really got it together." She made herself comfortable in her seat, and crossed her legs, "How 'bout some food?" "Food sounds good." Gambit turns the car towards a restauarant, lounging in the seat. "Ain't often ah feel like ah'm some damn teenager stubmlin' over my own feet," he admits with a grin. "You got a hell of a kiss, you know that?" he tells the woman next to him. "Thought ah'd died an' gone t' heaven fer a minnit there. An' man, watchin' you move like that, ah gotta say. Beautiful," he says, simply. Rogue raked her thick hair through her fingers, and looked out of the windows. Vegas was so bright during the day. The lights in the city were out, but the sun shone even brighter. Was a beautiful sight, as the sunlight would reflect from all of the glass and metal in the desert landscape, "Just copyin' yer moves. But thanks. Felt like a world-class theif for a little bit there. And the powers? Damn son." She brushed her fingers over her lips for a moment, and blushed, "Thanks. Not so bad yerself handsome." "Bein' doin' it all my life," Remy says, steering into a diner parking lot. "Wouldn' know how else to do it. Or what else t' do. Movin's easy for me. Easy like breathin'. Ah had to hide a paperclip in my mouth an' pop a paira handcuffs usin' my tongue once," he says with a wry grin. He glances at Rogue, parking the car and getting out. "Can't imagine what it's like to jes' touch someone an' have... all of that skill," he says, shakking his head. "Be like me wakin' up one mornin' an knowin', ah don' know, physics or somethin'." Rogue let's out a smirk, "Quite the skill with the tounge then, huh? Good to know." She gets out of the car and closes the door behind her, "Don't sweat it. Ah just keep the power, skills and memories based on however long Ah touched. Even if I hadn't. . .passed out, it probably would have only been a few hours. It's weird, but handy when the world wants to kill me. And that's a little too often if you don't mind me sayin' so." She headed towards the greasy diner, and she felt her stomach groan in delight, "And we should probably dump the car after this. Course you are the world-class thief and all." "He's workin a triple shift. Won't know it's gone 'till we're long gone outta heah," Remy says with a smile. He heads towards the double doors and opens them, letting Rogue in ahead. "So ah don' know 'bout you, but ah is hungry as de day ah was born. Could eat a alligatoh whole," he remarks. "Where you wanna go after dis?" Rogue heads into the diner, grabs a large breakfast and tosses what cash she has left onto the table once they finish. But before then, she explains in more detail about her past. If this guy is interested in her, legitimately interested. He might as well know. She glosses, but he is informed on to her history. Rogue explains Cody, her history with the Brotherhood of Mutants, which led to her absorbing Ms. Marvel, and her introduction into the X-men. After that she explains her more current history. The only thing she leaves out is almost permanently absorbing her mother, Mystique's personality into her head, and that she constantly hears her whispering into her ear. She slips the last bit of her omelette into her mouth, "After that Ah just wanted a break from the X-men. Took up the Genosha flag. And just goin' from there. On top of all'A that. Barely can touch people. What a swell package Ah am." She rolled her eyes and played with her fork, "At least Ah can understand people, more then they'd like." "You're pretty easy on th' eyes, too," Remy says with a quick grin to go with the compliment. He digs into his meal with abandon, then, takes a breath, and starts laying it on the line for Rogue. Not all of it- not by a longshot. He leaves out vast amounts more than Rogue did. Nothing about Essex, or the Mutant Underground, or even details about the Guilds. Just... loose associations and vague references. And a bit more on Belladonna. It takes a few hours for them to talk- long after the food is come and gone, and they sit sipping coffee. Just the two of them, chatting, smiling and touching with hesitant infrequency. Rogue doesn't like to be touched, and Remy seems to be edging around her powers. But there's some progress, and the two of them sit, chatting, for quite some time. Gambit goes to: Global Anywhere Rooms. Category:Log